Final Fantasy XIV patch notes
Below is the list of Final Fantasy XIV patch notes. The links for each patch note lead to the official patch note website. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood * 4.0 - Stormblood (Promotional Site) :* Patch 4.01 Notes (July 4, 2017) :* Patch 4.05 Notes (July 18, 2017) :* Patch 4.06 Notes (August 8, 2017) :* Patch 4.06a Notes (August 29, 2017) * 4.1 - The Legend Returns (Promotional Site) :* Patch 4.1 Notes (October 10, 2017) :*Patch 4.11 Notes (October 31, 2017) :*Patch 4.15 Notes (November 21, 2017) :*Patch 4.18 Notes (December 12, 2017) * 4.2 - Rise of a New Sun (Promotional Site) :*Patch 4.2 Notes (January 29, 2018) :*Patch 4.21 Notes (February 13, 2018) :*Patch 4.25 Notes (March 12, 2018) * 4.3 - Under the Moonlight (Promotional Site) :* Patch 4.3 Notes (May 21, 2018) :* Patch 4.31 Notes (June 5, 2018) :* Patch 4.35 Notes (July 3, 2018) :* Patch 4.36 Notes (August 7, 2018) * 4.4 - Prelude in Violet (Promotional Site) * Patch 4.4 Notes (September 18, 2018) :* Patch 4.41 Notes (October 2, 2018) Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward * 3.0 - Heavensward (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.0 Notes (June 19, 2015) :* Patch 3.01 Notes (July 7, 2015) :* Patch 3.05 Notes (July 21, 2015) :* Patch 3.07 Notes (August 25, 2015) * 3.1 - As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.1 Notes (November 9, 2015) :* Patch 3.15 Notes (December 16, 2015) * 3.2 - The Gears of Change (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.2 Notes (February 23, 2016) :* Patch 3.21 Notes (March 10, 2016) :* Patch 3.22 Notes (March 17, 2016) :* Patch 3.25 Notes (March 29, 2016) :* Patch 3.26 Notes (April 14, 2016) * 3.3 - Revenge of the Horde (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.3 Notes (June 6, 2016) :* Patch 3.35 Notes (July 19, 2016) :* Patch 3.38 Notes (August 23, 2016) * 3.4 - Soul Surrender (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.4 Notes (September 26, 2016) :* Patch 3.41 Notes (October 18th, 2016) :* Patch 3.45 Notes (November 1st, 2016) * 3.5 - The Far Edge of Fate (Promotional Site) :* Patch 3.5 Notes (January 17th, 2017) :* Patch 3.51 Notes (January 25th, 2017) :* Patch 3.55a Notes (February 28th, 2017) :* Patch 3.55b Notes (March 8th, 2017) :* Patch 3.56 Notes (March 28th, 2017) :* Patch 3.57 Notes (April 18th, 2017) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn * 2.0 - A Realm Reborn (Hotfixes) :* Patch 2.05 (October 15th, 2013) * 2.1 - A Realm Awoken (Promotional Site) :* Patch 2.1 Notes (December 14, 2013) :* Patch 2.15 Notes (January 20, 2014) :* Patch 2.16 Notes (February 19, 2014) * 2.2 - Through the Maelstrom (Promotional Site) :* Patch 2.2 Notes (March 26, 2014) :* Patch 2.21 Notes (April 9, 2014) :* Patch 2.25 Notes (April 23, 2014) :* Patch 2.28 Notes (June 5, 2014) * 2.3 - Defenders of Eorzea (Promotional Site) :* Patch 2.3 Notes (July 7, 2014) :* Patch 2.35 Notes (August 19, 2014) :* Patch 2.38 Notes (September 16, 2014) * 2.4 - Dreams of Ice (Promotional Site) :* Patch 2.4 Notes (October 28, 2014) :* Patch 2.41 Notes (November 18, 2014) :* Patch 2.45 Notes (December 9, 2014) * 2.5 - Before the Fall (Promotional Site) :* Patch 2.5 Notes (January 20, 2015) :* Patch 2.51 Notes (February 24, 2015) ::* The Manderville Gold Saucer :* Patch 2.55 Notes (March 31, 2015) :* Patch 2.56 Notes (April 20, 2015) :* Patch 2.57 Notes (May 12, 2015) Final Fantasy XIV * 1.23b Hotfixes (September 12, 2012) * 1.23b Hotfixes 2 (September 14, 2012) * 1.23b Hotfixes 3 (September 20, 2012) Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XIV Patch Notes